Now This is Differnt
by Potter-Malfoy-Lover123
Summary: Mizuke Hatake is Kakashi Hatake's younger sister. She falls in love with Sasuke on accident. Read to find out what happens!


**(Sasuke)Now This is Different(Uchiha) **

'Now this was something you didn't get to see every day.' I thought watching Sasuke Uchiha running around like some lost puppy. "Hey Sasuke, if you're so desperate to get a date to the dance why don't you just ask one of your fan girls?" I asked with mock concern. "S'dup." He muttered really quietly so quietly I almost felt sorry for him. "Come on Sasuke! You're a hot guy and everything, but this is pathetic! Even Naruto has a date!" I said actually feeling sorry for him. "Ok," Sasuke said to me "Want to know the real reason I don't have a date?!" Without waiting for an answer he continued, "Sakura is dating Lee and Ino is dating Choji so all the hot fan girls are taken."

I stared at him for awhile. "You're kidding right?" I asked skeptically. "You could go anywhere in Kohona and get a date and instead you sit here moping. Hell, if I knew you were going to act like this I would have told you that I didn't have a date and you should ask me. GOD you're such a baby." I said walking off. Sasuke stared after me with his jaw on the ground. I giggled to myself knowing I made his mind spin.

~*Sasuke's POV*~

'OMG I can't believe Mizuke actually said that she was going to ask me out! GOD like I would want to go with her anyways' I thought scoffing. I walked home alone thinking about Mizuke Hatake. "I can't like her can I?" I accidently asked aloud. I looked around to make sure no one heard me. 'Oops. I need to me more careful.'

I woke up the next day in a very sad mood. The dance was tonight and I had no one to go with me. I started to walk towards the ramen stand when I bumped into someone. "OW! What the crap Sasuke. What do you want?" I heard the person who was apparently a girl ask. I looked up to see Mizuke on the ground. Instead of answering I stood her up and walked away.

~*Mizuke's POV*~

'I really wonder if he gets stranger every day.' I walked to my house to get ready for my date to the dance. The dance started at 8 o'clock and it was already 6. I had a lot to do with my hair and clothes, considering it were a formal dance and party and we had to dress as such.

At about 7:50 my door bell rang. "Just a minute," I yelled down to the door. I walked down stairs in a nice black dress that hugged my curves and flowed down to the floor. I opened the door and was greeted with the site of Kiba Inuzuka in a tux. "Wow I thought I'd never see the day when Kiba would dress nicely." I teased the blushing boy. "I know and who would have thought that Dog Boy would get the honor to take Mizuke to the dance when her brothers so over protective." Kiba responded proud of himself. I giggled and allowed myself to me taken by the arm and lead to the center of town.

When we arrived everything seemed to freeze. Everyone looked our way with curiosity. Kiba and I looked absolutely wonderful together. I knew that Kiba and I would be perfect for each other and that I actually used to like him. However, I don't like him anymore, I like Sasuke, only when Kiba asked me I couldn't say no he looked to nervous. I looked around and simply said, "Take a picture it will last longer." Kiba laughed and took me out on to the dance floor. I knew for a fact that Kiba and I looked very graceful dancing together in the middle of the dance floor.

It must have been hours into the night when Tsunade finally called the dance to a close. "Thanks Kiba, I had a wonderful night." I stated and quickly kissed him on the nose. "I'll see you later." I walked off into the distance not noticing that sometime during the dance Sasuke had come to watch me. I realized I was being followed only when Sasuke jumped down in front of me.

He said nothing about anything as he walked towards me. I decided not to say anything because he looked really nervous, something you didn't really see on the Great Uchiha. He simply stepped up to me and took my face in his hands. "You have no clue just how jealous I was to see you dancing with Kiba. I wish that was me. I guess I was just too stuck up to see what I had all this time." He sighed before slowly dropping his lips on mine as if he was asking for permission. To answer his unspoken question I met him half way. When we separated after what seemed like days but was only seconds I said, "No matter how much you choose to a stuck up jerk wad I will always love you. I used to like Kiba and just couldn't say no when he asked. I figured out about 1 month ago that yes, Sasuke, I love you and always will. You never need to worry."

He seemed extremely relived. "You mean that don't you." He asked with so much hope in his eyes he looked like a child asking for ice cream. "Yes Sasuke, I do mean it." I giggled kissing the tip of his nose. "So, does this mean you'll be kind enough to be my girl?" He stated more then asked. "Of course hot stuff," I said winking. He let out a deep chuckle before looking at me extremely serious all of a sudden. "Ok, I'll say this now. You know that you're not allowed to kiss anyone on the nose but me now right? That will make me feel special." He stated. I looked at him with the same seriousness he had and answered, "Of course sweetheart." I held this for about 30 seconds before we both started laughing. "I love you." "Love you more." I said in a whiny voice. "Oh no you don't." He said before he started tickling me. This was how our lives would be until we died.


End file.
